Chris Capet
Chris Capet is is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the nineteenth child and ninth daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet. She will be the fourth of their sextuplet children and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. Appearance Being a vampire, Chris will be supernaturally good looking. Chris will always be quite tanned and she will have light brown hair during her childhood. It will darken slightly as she grows up, but will generally remain a lighter shade. Chris' hair will be quite wavy, a trait inherited from her mother. Her eyes will be dark, normally mistaken from black when they are actually just an exceptionally dark brown. She will have a very good figure and she will be around 5ft 7. Her taste in clothes will be nothing special, often selecting skimpier outfits, but she will never be too bothered by fashion. She will never use make-up, as she does not need it to enhance her appearance, and when she does, she will choose subtle shades. Chris will spend the vast majority of her happy life smiling. Abilities Since she is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, she possess most of the characteristics of her race. She will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds she will be invisible to the human eye, and she will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and her senses are amazing. Her most developed trait will be her strength and ability to fight. Harming her will be difficult, but she will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. She will have an additional gift. Family & Relationships Chris will be a daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making her a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and she is the fourth of their sextuplet children. She also has one living uncle on her maternal side, Dean Ellana. She has many siblings: *Jack Capet is her oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are her older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are her older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are her older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase, Kyler and Vyasah Capet are her older quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Ashley and Laurie Capet are her sextuplet siblings Personality Chris is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of all of her siblings. She has been known to be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Chris will grow from a meek, shy and very much arbitary young girl, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic and cynical woman. She is quite fiesty and is always good for a fight or argument of some kind. Etymology Chris is normally a boy's name shortened from the name Christopher, and for girls it is normally a nickname for the name Christina. However, Chris' name is not shortened. The Greek meaning of her name is "Bearer of Christ". In Latin, it means "Follower of Christ", and Chris is neither, having no religion. She has no middle name her surname is Capet, which is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, she is a member of the Firelock Coven, who are the leaders of the Vampire World, which could be a reference to this. Brief History Chris will be the fourth born of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters